


Once a Trickster...

by GabrielLives



Series: Gabriel prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little angst, Eggs, Fluff, M/M, Some Swearing, Trickster Gabriel (Supernatural), and he took it, he saw an opportunity, statement prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: Now, Sam had had The Talk with Gabriel. Knew all about angel mating season, cycles, and reproductive elements that were required learning when you were screwing an archangel. And as Gabriel stared all dewy eyed at the one foot tall egg, caressing it and humming gently, Sam felt his heart stop.Oh, shit.





	Once a Trickster...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt- "Gabe, what the fuck is that?"

“Gabe, what the fuck is that?” 

Gabriel paused as he looked down at the cream and gold speckled thing in his hands. “It's an egg, Sam,” he said, cradling the fragile egg close to his chest. “Isn't it pretty?”

Now, Sam had had  _ The Talk  _ with Gabriel. Knew all about angel mating season, cycles, and reproductive elements that were required learning when you were fucking an archangel. But as Gabriel stared all dewy eyed at the one foot tall egg, caressing it and humming gently, Sam felt his heart stop. 

_ Oh, shit. _

Gabriel looked up, a soft smile on his face (and was that a tear in his eye?). “You wanna hold it?”

Sam tried to speak, but he could only muster out a terrified squeak. His heart rate went from zero to a thousand in no time flat, and before he could even fully come to terms with the fact that he was going to be a father, Gabriel was delicately handing the egg over to him.

“Be careful with 'em, now. You gotta hold it close.”

A million thoughts ran through Sam's head. Should he really be a father? Will they have to baby proof the Bunker? How the hell did this happen? Do archangel babies have wings? Can he do right by this child?

Gabriel stepped close as Sam took the egg, careful not to jostle it as he melted into Gabriel's embrace. 

“There we go,” Gabriel cooed, “your Papa's got you now.” 

Sam shuddered, a quiet laugh escaping him. “Oh my god. Gabe…”

“How does it feel, my love?”

“It feels…” Sam caressed the pale shell, pressed his fingers to take in every detail. Where he expected it to be cool to the touch and smooth, his awed eyes turned confused when it felt, “like Styrofoam.” His fingers probed further, and as he grazed over the raised line of a mould, Sam deflated. “This is fake?” 

Gabriel's smile curled up at the corners, but the doe eyes never left.

“Oh, Gabriel. How could you?”

“Sam,” he chided, his voice full of love, “how many times do I have to tell you. Archangels  _ don't lay eggs. _ But you took one look at it and looked like a deer in headlights. I just couldn't help myself.”

Sam hung his head, knowing that he was going to have a long night of dealing with the emotional fallout from this. He clutched the fake egg, silently saying goodbye to a child that wasn't real. 

“Sammy.” Gabriel called him back, drug him out of his twisted thoughts with a hand on his wrist. With a gentle pull, Sam's hand was led to Gabriel's stomach, and Sam's breath caught in his throat. “We don't lay eggs. We don't have babies the human way. But… well, can't you feel it?”

And Sam could. The familiar hum and vibrations of Gabriel's grace under his palm felt different, muted in a way. A secluded corner partitioned off for growth.

Something new.

“One day soon my grace will split, and it will form a new life. Our amoeba baby.”

Sam choked on his laugh at Gabriel's joking, then planted a sweet kiss on his lovers lips. 

“So, I'm really gonna be a dad?” Sam said as he pulled away. Gabriel heard the worry loud and clear and rushed into another kiss.

“You're gonna be the best dad, Sam,” Gabriel said with a smile, wiping away Sam's tears.

“Well, what the hell was this thing for, then?”

“Hmm?” Sam waved the styrofoam egg in Gabriel's face. “Oh! This is going in Castiel's ridiculous nest. How's  _ that  _ for a good morning? I bet Dean'll have an aneurysm!”

His smirked mischievously, the trickster light sparkling in his golden eyes. 

“No, Gabriel. No way.” Sam turned and ran off down the hall, the egg still in his arms and laughing as Gabriel followed, yelling about perfect tricks and stolen property.


End file.
